Christmas Bowl's Side Story
by Aoihoshi S.H.W
Summary: Seseorang menaruh dendam kesumat pada Honjou Masaru dan berniat membalaskan dendamnya dengan menghabisi Honjou Taka-tanpa disadarinya-di Christmas Bowl. /Kalau bisa, jangan flame. Menerima kritik dan saran./ tidak pintar bikin Summary. Yoroshiku ne :) /CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!/
1. Threat

**-Prolog-**

"Ya? Disini Honjou."

"_Hm.. wah, tampaknya kau sudah lebih dari yang dulu ya?"_

"Siapa ini?"

"_Masa' kau lupa denganku? Yah sudahlah, kalau kau lupa pun aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya."_

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?"

"_Apa mauku itu bukan urusanmu, yang jelas aku kembali untuk membalaskan dendamku padamu, Masaru!"_

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"_Kau akan tahu maksudku disaat Festifal Amefuto Jepang yang diadakan di Enoshima Field besok. Dan aku pastikan kau melihat klimaks-nya saat Chrismas Bowl tiga minggu lagi."_

"Apa!?"

Trek!

Tuut.. tuut.. tuut..

.

.

.

_Aoihoshi Fiqih's present.._

**An Eyeshield 21 and Detective Conan Crossover fiction**

**Christmas Bowl's Side Story**

**Chapter 1: Threat**

_Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichirou-Murata Yuusuke_

_Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

**WARNING!**

**Contains OC and typos (maybe)**

_Don't like. Don't read._

**-CBS-**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau akan mendukung siapa?" tanya seorang anak kepada temannya.

"Oh, aku sih akan mendukung Teikoku! Mereka 'kan tidak terkalahkan!" jawab seorang anak lainnya. "Tapi aku sangsi juga sih.. Kau dukung siapa?"

"Aku dukung Deimon Devil Bats! Aku 'kan _fans_-nya Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena-niichan!" seru anak yang lain.

"Iya, aku juga _fans_-nya! Dia larinya cepet banget, ya? Aku ingin suatu saat nanti bisa secepat dia!"

"Tapi di Teikoku juga ada lho, _Wide Receiver_ yang bisa berjalan di udara! Siapa sih namanya? Honjou ya?"

"Iya, namanya Honjou Taka! Keren, ya?"

Terdengar di sudut kelas 1-B SD Teitan pembicaraan-pembicaraan para murid. Topiknya pun tidak jauh dengan yang sedang _trend_ saat ini. Apalagi kalau bukan _Amefuto_?

Ya, memang kemenangan Deimon Devil Bats di Turnamen Kanto menghebohkan warga Jepang—khususnya Tokyo. Bagaimana tidak heboh? Tentu saja karena tim dari SMU Deimon yang baru tenar tahun ini bisa langsung melesat menuju _Christmas Bowl_ yang bergengsi. Dan inilah hasilnya, semua obrolan pun banyak yang langsung _nyeletuk_ ke arah _Amefuto_. Tidak hanya dikalangan remaja SMU, SMP dan SD pun terkena demamnya.

Seperti kali ini, banyak siswa-siswi SD Teitan yang tampaknya mulai tertarik dengan olahraga yang mengandung unsur kekerasan yang lumayan. Termasuk lima orang yang dijuluki _Shonen Tantei-Dan_, walaupun yang paling antusias dan semangat membicarakannya cuma tiga diantara lima.

"Hei, menurutmu siapa yang akan menang di _Christmas Bowl_ nanti, Mitsuhiko?" tanya anak bertubuh gempal dengan semangat.

"Menurutku sih yang akan menang itu Teikoku Alexanders. Mereka itu tidak terkalahkan sejak diadakannya _Christmas Bowl_ pertama kali di Jepang!" Mitsuhiko melirik gadis kecil berambut coklat di sebelahnya. "Haibara-san, kau mendukung siapa?"

"Hm.. aku mendukung Deimon Devil Bats. Rasanya sangat wajar bila orang Kanto mendukung tim dari wilayahnya." Jawabnya dengan tenang seperti biasanya.

"Iya juga sih.."

"Waahh.. aku ingin sekali menonton pertandingan itu! Sepertinya sangat seru, iya kan, Conan?" tanya Ayumi spontan kepada Conan yang tengah membaca majalah yang dibawa Genta—yang ternyata _Amefuto Monthly_. Yang ditanya sedikit kelabakan.

"Eh? A-ah.. iya, sepertinya sangat seru.." jawab Conan sekenanya.

Setelah pembicaran topik terpanas itu, bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi dan guru pun memasuki ruang kelas untuk memulai pelajaran pertama hari itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek berbando tampak menghampiri dua orang temannya yang sedang berada di luar gedung sekolah—yang salah satu diantara dua orang itu adalah juniornya— dengan agak antusiasnya seperti biasa. Temannya pun cuma melambai kecil ke arahnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia harus menghampirinya.

"Eh, nanti kita nonton _Christmas Bowl_, yuk!" ajaknya dengan senyum masih melekat di wajahnya.

"Sejak kapan Sonoko-san suka _Amefuto_?" tanya gadis berambut hitam kecokelatan yang berada di sebelahnya. Yang ditanya sedikit merengut. "Suka-suka dong, Fumiki!"

"Hahaha.. kenapa kamu semangat sekali, sih, Sonoko? Memang di sana ada yang spesial, ya?" kini gadis berambut panjang yang bertanya.

Gadis itu—Sonoko menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah _excited_-nya, sampai rambutnya sedikit berantakan. "Ya, Ran! Tentu ada yang spesial! Kalau tidak ada, buat apa aku mengajak kalian berdua?"

"Hmm.." Fumiki mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke dagunya—berpikir. "Pasti Sonoko-san tertarik dengan para pemain ganteng di sana, 'kan? Hayo ngaku!" tuduhnya.

Ran menghela nafas pasrah, lalu memasang mimik muka anehnya. "Ya ampun, Sonoko, Makoto mau dikemanakan? Kalau begitu terus, nanti dia kabur lho~" Sonoko melipat tangan di depan dada dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Habis~ dia sekarang jarang menelepon sih! Tiap kutelepon pasti jawabnya: _'Maaf ya, Sonoko, aku ada latihan! Nanti aku telepon lagi kalau sudah beres.'_!" Gadis konglomerat itu menghela nafas berat. "Haahh.. kalau begini terus, aku bisa benar-benar galau."

"Itu 'kan wajar, Makoto 'kan sebentar lagi ada kejuaraan! Kalau tidak latihan dia bisa babak belur!" ujar Ran dengan sedikit nada mengomel. "Lagipula, kau bilang katanya lawannya kali ini agak 'ganas', makanya dia harus banyak latihan."

Fumiki mengelap kacamatanya sambil tertawa kecil sambil sedikit meledek. "Haha.. aku tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya Sonoko-san kalau pacarnya babak belur!" Setelah dikatai begitu, Sonoko pun akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah saja dan diam.

"Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong, Fumiki-chan ini pindahan dari SMU Teikoku, ya?" tanya Ran. Ganti topik pembicaraan.

"Iya, Ran-san."

"Waahh.. bagaimana di sana?"

"Disana seru. Aku sempat ikut klub _Amefuto_-nya."

"_Hontou_?"

"Ya,"

Merasa sedikit kesepian, Sonoko pun ikut dalam pembicaraan itu. "Lalu? Lalu? Disana kau jadi apa?"

"Aku di sana jadi asisten manajer," Fumiki menatap langit. "Aku merindukan pekerjaan itu.."

Setelah pembicaraan itu, lagu _Glorious Mind – ZARD _pun mengalun, pertanda ada panggilan masuk ke handphone milik Fumiki. Ia pun segera merogoh tas yang ia sampirkan ke bahu kanannya sampai handphone touchscreen hitam ia ambil.

Nama Yamato Takeru tertera di layarnya, beserta fotonya. Membuat Sonoko yang mengintipnya menatap genit.

"_Kakkoi~_"

"Ish!"

Klik!

"_Moshi moshi_, Takeru-kun?"

"_Oh, moshi moshi! Fumiki-chan? Besok kau ada acara tidak?_"

"Err.. tidak. Kenapa?"

"_Begini, besok ada Festival Amefuto Jepang di Enoshima Field. Disana, kami memberikan seminar dan pelatihan tentang Amefuto kepada anak-anak. Beberapa tim yang mengikuti Turnamen Musim Gugur dan Turnamen Kanto akan hadir. Tentu saja kami dan Deimon Devil Bats yang akan bertanding tiga minggu lagi akan hadir,_"

"Lalu?"

"_Nah, kami disuruh mencari beberapa guide dari sekolah kami dan umum. Yang penting sedikitnya tahu peraturan Amefuto,_" suara di seberang sana menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "_Aku pikir, kau yang pernah menjadi asisten manajer Teikoku Alexanders—sebelum pindah—bisa diandalkan untuk ini._"

Siswi kelas 1-2 SMU Teitan itu memegang dagunya layaknya seorang detektif yang tengah berpikir mengenai pemecahan kasus pembunuhan tertutup yang sangat rumit—didukung dengan mimik mukanya yang pas! "Hmm.."

"_Nah, bagaimana?_"

"Siapa saja yang jadi _guide_-nya untuk urusan ini, Takeru-kun?"

"_Banyak kok! Anezaki Mamori-san dari Deimon, Wakana Koharu-san dari Oujou, Maruko Himuro-san dari Hakushuu, lalu.. oh ya! Shibuya Maki-san dari Kyoshin juga ikut! Terus.. siapa lagi ya?_"

Terdengar oleh telinga Fumiki, Ran dan Sonoko—teleponnya di _loudspeaker_-in—yang sengaja berhenti dan duduk di taman Beika untuk pembicaraan tersebut, Yamato tengah berdiskusi dengan beberapa orang di seberang sana. Entah sepertinya mungkin _Ace_ Teikoku itu tampaknya agak lupa juga.

"_Oh, iya! Sawai Julie dari Bando juga,_" terdengar gumaman seperti: _Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku sampai lupa hal penting begitu? Yamato, Yamato.._ "_Bahkan Karin juga ikut lho!_"

"Eeehh? Karin juga?"

"_Iya, dia merangkap. Dan masih banyak lagi! Nah, kau mau tidak? Tapi sebetulnya aku tidak memaksa juga, sih, kalau kau tidak mau._"

"BERSEDIA!"

"So-sonoko-san~"

"_Mou_, Sonoko!"

"Hehe.."

"_Si-siapa itu?_"

"I-itu seniorku, Takeru-kun.."

"_Ohh.. jadi?_"

Katsushika Fumiki menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku menerima tawaran itu. Jam berapa kita mulai, Takeru-kun?"

* * *

"Ya? Disini Honjou."

"_Hm.. wah, tampaknya kau sudah lebih dari yang dulu ya?_"

"Siapa ini?"

"_Masa' kau lupa denganku? Yah sudahlah, kalau kau lupa pun aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya._"

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?"

"_Apa mauku itu bukan urusanmu, yang jelas aku kembali untuk membalaskan dendamku padamu, Masaru!_"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"_Kau akan tahu maksudku disaat Festifal Amefuto Jepang yang diadakan di Enoshima Field besok. Dan aku pastikan kau melihat klimaks-nya saat Chrismas Bowl tiga minggu lagi._"

"Apa!?"

Trek!

Tuut.. tuut.. tuut..

Seorang pemuda berambut putih panjang berpakaian hitam tampak memasuki ruang keluarga dengan wajah sedikit heran. Tentu saja. Baru saja masuk ruang keluarga, ia sudah disambut oleh suara Ayahnya yang terkesan sedikit membentak pada telepon—orang yang menelepon.

"Ayah? Kenapa marah-marah? Memangnya tadi siapa yang telepon?"

Sang Ayah menggeleng lemah. "Entahlah, Taka, Ayah juga tidak tahu."

"Nah lho?"

"Ayah juga tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia malah memberi anacaman seperti: '_Aku kembali untuk membalaskan dendamku padamu, Masaru!_'. Begitu.." Honjou Masaru menatap wajah anak keduanya itu datar, kemudian ia memasang tawa hambar. "Haha.. sudahlah, kembalilah ke kamarmu!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Taka itu kemudian mengangguk dengan tatapan sangsi kepada Ayahnya, lalu meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang tamu pergi ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Masih dengan memikirkan apa yang barusan terjadi dan ia dengar beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun tampaknya sang Honjou Junior itu menganggapnya angin lalu.

Sementara itu, di ruang keluarga Honjou, pria berambut hitam itu duduk di sofa dengan wajah panik. Ia masih memikirkan ancaman di telepon barusan. Tentu saja. Jika kau mendapatkan telepon dari orang yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal dan tiba-tiba ia mengancammu dengan ancaman seperti itu, kau juga akan bersikap sama.

Masaru pun segera mengambil tindakan dengan cara menelepon orang yang ia rasa bisa mengatasi ini.

"_Moshi moshi_, bisa bicara dengan Hattori Heiji? Ini dengan Honjou Masaru."

* * *

Fumiki berjalan sendiri di jalanan blok 2, setelah tadi ia berpisah dengan Ran dan Sonoko di persimpangan jalan. Gadis itu tampak berjalan tenang di jalan yang sepi. Menjelang libur akhir pekan seperti sekarang ini, sepertinya ada yang sudah berlibur entah kemana. Sudahlah, toh bukan urusannya.

Tanpa sadar ternyata ia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya—lebih tepatnya rumah singgah sementara. Bertuliskan 'Kudou' didekat pintu gerbangnya. Wow, tampaknya ia melamun selama perjalanan. Eh? Tunggu. Melamun soal apa coba?

Tampaknya ia sedikit lelah. Tanpa buang waktu, ia pun mendorong pintu gerbang dan masuk ke dalam.

Tapi rasanya ia melupakan sesuatu. Apa ya? Apa ya?

...

***SFX: PONG!***

Oh iya! Mengundang _Shounen Tantei-Dan_ dan juga Profesor Agasa untuk datang ke Festival! Mumpung ia belum masuk, lebih baik ia periksa rumah Profesor. Siapa tahu para Detektif Cilik itu sedang asyik main game buat Profesor ling-lung itu ditemani dengan sepotong _shortcake_ _strawberry_.

Ia pun berbalik lalu masuk ke halaman rumah Profesor untuk mengintip lewat jendela rumah bagian depan. Dan... yap! Ternyata ada, pemirsah!

_Okay_! Waktunya jadi _Sales_ dadakan!

Ting Tong!

Dengan santai, ia menekan bel rumah. Kemudian menunggu si empunya keluar dan mempersilakannya masuk.

CKLEK!

"Oh, Fumi-kun! Ada apa?" sapanya dengan suara rentanya.

"Eng.. anak-anak ada?"

"Eh? Ada apa? Apa ada perlu?"

"Yah.. sedikit sih.."

"Oh, kalau begitu masuklah!"

"_Ojamashimasu._" [1]

Gadis itu pun masuk dan mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan sandal rumah biasa. Ia pun berjalan mengekor di belakang Profesor Agasa sampai akhirnya ia sampai di ruang keluarga yang penuh dengan suara anak-anak yang tengah bermain _game_ dengan asyiknya.

Walah jadi ingat zaman masih SD dulu. Tapi dulu tidak ada _game_ yang seperti itu, yang ada cuma mainan _Tamagochi_.[2]

"Nah, silakan duduk! Aku dan Ai-kun akan membawakan _shortcake_ dan teh." Ujarnya membuyarkan lamunan Fumiki.

"O-oh, tidak usah deh, Profesor, tidak usah repot-repot!" ucap Fumiki menolak secara halus. Ayolah, dia cuma sebentar disini. Tidak akan lama-lama. Lagipula, ia bukan seorang _gamer_ akut.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok!"

Setelah itu, ia bersama Ai berjalan menuju dapur untuk membawakan suguhan. Nah, mumpung tidak ada kerjaan, lebih baik langsung saja promosi!

"Hei, anak-anak, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian."

Anak bertubuh gempal menoleh. "Ada apa, _Neechan_?"

"Err.. begini, besok akan ada Festival _Amefuto_ Jepang yang diselenggarakan NFL Jepang. Disana akan ada seminar dan pelatihan untuk anak-anak. Dan juga akan ada latih tanding campuran antara sesama pemain yang ikut dalam Turnamen Musim Gugur, Turnamen Kanto dan _Christmas Bowl_," katanya memulai "promosi".

"Aku selaku _guide_ disana, ingin mengundang kalian secara khusus ke acara itu. Kalian bisa diajari caranya melempar _pass_, berlari cepat, menangkap _pass_, mem-_block_, dan lain-lain! Semua tim di dalam turnamen akan senang hati mengajarkan dan melatih kalian!"

"Waahh.. benarkah itu? Kami diundang?" tanya Ayumi dengan antusiasnya. Gadis berkacamata itu mengangguk.

"Ya, kalian bisa berkenalan dengan mereka. Lagi pula, aku dulu sekolah di Akademi Teikoku yang terkenal itu sebelum aku pindah ke SMU Teitan, jadi akan kukenalkan semuanya pada kalian! Mau?"

"Sepertinya acara itu bagus juga!" celetuk Profesor Agasa yang meletakkan secangkir teh dan Ai meletakkan sepiring kecil _shortcake strawberry_ di atas meja, tanpa disadari kehadirannya oleh Fumiki.

"Wah.. sepertinya seru, Mitsuhiko!" seru Genta semangat.

"Ya, dan juga ini undangan khusus, lho! Apa kita setenar itu, Fumiki-san?" sekali lagi, gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa tidak buruk, mengisi libur akhir pekan dengan acara seperti itu." komentar Ai dengan datar seperti biasa, lalu melirik anak kecil berkacamata yang tengah mendengarkan percakapan itu. "_Ne_? Edogawa-kun?"

Conan mengangguk kecil. "Oh, iya. Kudengar, disana ada latihan menendang juga 'kan? Fumiki-neechan?"

"Ya, tentu. Tidak jauh beda dengan sepak bola biasa, hanya saja kita harus menendang bola lonjong dengan kuat dan melambung," _Sales_ dadakan itu menyeruput teh hangatnya. "Nah, bagaimana? Mau berpartisipasi?"

"YAAA!" seru mereka dengan mengangkat tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi. Tidak semuanya sih.. Conan dan Ai yang notabene sifatnya terlalu dewasa untuk anak seusianya tidak ikut-ikutan.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**-Trivia-**

Ojamasimasu [1]: Permisi, maaf mengganggu..

Tamagochi [2]: Mainan yang bentuknya kayak telur-teluran warna-warni pakai batre. Di situ kita bakal pilih dan memelihara jenis hewan digital yang kita suka. Ya sebagaimana kita merawat hewan peliharaan sungguhan.. ^^"

.

.

Halo, salam kenal(kembali)! :D

Mungkin diantara kalian ada yang mengenalku.

Yap! Benar sekali! Setelah 3 tahun hiatus, akhirnya aku muncul sebagai orang baru dan fic baru.

Sebetulnya aku pernah beberapa kali upload fict, tapi kuhapus semuanya. Aku cuma ingin mengambil awal yang baru. Apalagi sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswi! Ohohohoho~ *geplak!*

Nah, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya, aku akan menjelaskan lebih jauh. Entah tentang diriku atau tentang fict. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah sangat bahagia sekali karena sudah menginjakkan kaki di tempat penuh imajinasi ini!

Akhir kata,

Mind to REVIEW?


	2. Festival Begin

"_Ya, dengan saya sendiri._"

"Oh, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus."

"_Oh, benarkah?_"

"Ya, kuharap kau tidak acara besok. Aku ingin menceritakan rinciannya padamu besok di Festival _Amefuto_ Jepang yang diselenggarakan NFL di Enoshima _Field_. Aku mengundangmu secara khusus. Kau boleh membawa temanmu ke sana. Bisa?"

"_Oh, baiklah.._"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Besok kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai di sana!"

Trek!

Tut.. tut.. tut..

.

.

.

_Aoihoshi Fiqih's present.._

**An Eyeshield 21 and Detective Conan Crossover fiction**

**Christmas Bowl's Side Story**

**Chapter 2: Festival Begin**

_Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichirou-Murata Yuusuke_

_Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

**WARNING!**

**Contains OC and typos (maybe)**

_Don't like. Don't read._

**Fumiki's POV**

Pagi ini, aku harus sudah siap berangkat ke Enoshima _Field_ untuk Festival _Amefuto_ Jepang, karena jam setengah tujuh nanti sudah ada _brieffing_ oleh Ketua Asosiasi _Amefuto_ Jepang dan juga beberapa panitia.

Kemarin siang aku sudah mengundang beberapa orang—tapi sebenarnya agak banyak sih. Selain Ran-san, Sonoko-san, dan juga _Shounen Tantei-Dan_, Paman Kogoro juga aku undang. Rasanya tidak masalah mengundangnya. Berhubung dia orang terkenal, mungkin bisa jadi ajang pengetahuan. Siapa tahu berguna.

Aku kini mematut diri di depan cermin besar di salah satu sudut kamarku, memastikan aku sudah rapi.

Berhubung sekarang ini akhir musim gugur dan akan memasuki musim dingin, aku memutuskan memakai pakaian _turtle-neck_ putih, rok selutut hitam dan _loose cardigan_ coklat _hazelnut_. Aku juga mengenakan _ankle boots_ hitam berpita.

Rambut sebahuku kuikat _side ponytail_ ke kiri dengan pita putih, biar terlihat lucu, poni ku sisir ke pinggir kanan.

Entah ini kebiasaan atau tertular temanku yang dulu, aku jadi suka pakai gelang—biarpun tidak sebanyak temanku itu, yang orang bilang 'jualan gelang'.

Setelah siap, aku pun menyambar syal krem-ku, dan tas yang berisi peralatan khas cewek, _gadget_, _powerbank_, _plus_ baju ganti dan bekal makan siang.

'_Glorious Mind.. Glolrious Sky.. Omoikiri naitara.. __Kinou made no koto wa zenbu wasureyou..'_

Tiba-tiba _handphone_-ku berdering nyaring nan merdu khas suaranya Almarhumah Sakai Izumi, membuatku kaget karena aku menyetting _volume_-nya lumayan keras..

Kulihat di layar ada nama dan foto pemanggil yang sama dengan yang kemarin siang menelepon. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamato Takeru-kun?

Aku pun menyentuh tombol jawab di layar. "Ya, Tekeru-kun?"

"_Kau sudah siap?_" jawabnya.

"Tentu. 'Kan nanti ada _brieffing_, jadi nggak boleh telat dong! Ada apa emang?" tanyaku sambil berjalan turun ke meja makan untuk memakan _sandwich_ yang sudah kusiapkan subuh-subuh.

"_Oh, aku cuma mau bilang aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu. Yang bertuliskan 'Kudou', 'kan?_" katanya enteng.

...

HAH?

Didepan.. rumah? Serius?

"Hah? Kok..?"

"_Begini, aku dan Taka, dan beberapa member Teikoku sepertinya datangnya kepagian. Karena sepertinya masih ada waktu, aku, Taka, dan Karin ingin menjemputmu saja! Haha.._"jelas cowok yang ada di seberang sana.

Sontak aku pun langsung berlari turun, menyimpan tasku di kursi meja makan, dan dengan meminjam kecepatan cahaya Eyeshield 21, aku pun menerjang ke pintu depan dan selanjutnya pintu pagar.

"Ta-Takeru...-kun?" ucapku terbata-bata, masih dengan _handphone_-ku menempel di telinga kananku. "Taka-kun? Karin-chan? Kok.. kok bisa?"

"Ohayou, Fumiki-chan.." sapa halus khas seorang Koizumi Karin, teman sekelasku sewaktu aku masih di Teikoku.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Hah? Permintaan kasus?" ucap seorang anak berkacamata yang sedang bertelepon-ria di depan sebuah kantor agensi detektif.

"_Iya, Kudou! Dan ternyata yang memintaku itu seorang Fielder terkuat, Honjou Masaru!_" kata seseorang di seberang sana.

Anak itu melirik malas. "Lalu?"

"_Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Tokyo bersama Kazuha. Kami diundang disebuah acara yang diselenggarakan klienku._"

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku, Hattori?"

"_Jemput dong~ please~_"

"Hah? Jemput? Mendadak amat sih!"

"_Sudah mau sampai lhooo.._"

"Ahh.. tidak bisa! Cari aja taksi sendiri! Aku juga ada acara hari ini, sebentar lagi mau berangkat!"

"Conan-kun? Kau dimana? Ayo cepat sarapan, habis itu kita berangkat!" seru seorang gadis dari dalam rumah memanggil.

"E-eh.. iya, Ran-neechan!" ujar Conan menyahuti. "Eh, sudah dulu ya! Kalau kasusnya sudah beres, ceritakan padaku!"

"_O-oi, Kudou!_"

Tut.. tut.. tut.. tut..

.

.

"Ah! Sialan!" umpat seorang pemuda berkulit gelap menyumpahi _handphone_-nya.

"Ada apa sih, Heiji?" tanya seorang gadis di sampingnya. Heran melihat temannya menyumpah-nyumpah _handphone_-nya sendiri. Padahal tuh benda nggak punya salah apa-apa.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa, Kazuha! Hahaha.."

"Hhh.. dasar!"

Gadis berkuncir kuda itu menyampirkan tasnya ke pundaknya. "Heiji, bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di stasiun terakhir!"

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang memunculkan kepalanya dari pintu, kemudian mata _amethyst_-nya menangkap sosok orang yang daritadi ia tunggu-tunggu dari sejak lima menit yang lalu.

"Mou~ Conan-kun, ayo sarapan! Nanti telat ke Festival _Amefuto_-nya!" omel Mouri Ran.

Yang diomeli pun berbalik dengan gelagapannya, kemudian berlari menghampirinya. "A-ah! _Gomennasai~!_"

"Ayo cepat!"

Anak berkacamata itu pun memasuki rumah yang merangkap sebagai kantor agensi detektif dengan setengah berlari untuk langsung menuju ruang makan—tidak ingin dimarahi oleh orang yang dianggapnya kakak, padahal bukan.

"Hei, Ran, kau serius mengajakku ke Festival itu hah?" tanya seorang pria berkumis yang tampak menyumpit sayurnya.

"Iya, Ayah! Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Toh sedang akhir pekan ini! Lagipula, di sana sepertinya menyenangkan!" cerocos Ran. "Iya, 'kan, Conan-kun?"

"Iya!" Conan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Lagipula, Festival ini diadakan tiga minggu sebelum pertandingan terakhir di turnamen ini, antara wakil Kanto dan wakil Kansai!"

Ran menelan makanannya. "Dan lagi, semua perwakilan tim yang ikut turnamen tahun ini akan datang untuk ini! Aku penasaran, pasti mereka hebat-hebat!"

Kogoro mendesah. "Memangnya siapa yang mengundang kita?"

"Fumiki-neechan, sepupunya Shinichi-niichan yang baru pindah ke SMU Teitan. Iya, 'kan, Ran-neechan?"

"Ya, dia pindahan dari Akademi Teikoku yang nanti akan tampil di _Christmas Bowl_! Kebetulan dia punya akses ke sana, jadi kita semua bisa masuk sebagai tamu undangan. Dialah yang nanti akan menjadi pemandu kita disana!"

**-CBS-**

**Fumiki's POV**

Setelah naik bis selama sekitar hampir setengah jam, akhirnya kami sampai di gerbang Enoshima _Field_. Di gerbangnya terlihat beberapa orang seksi dekorasi yang tengah mengecek ulang dekorasi. Seperti balon, poster, dan boneka berbentuk pemain amefuto yang nantinya akan menyambut para pengunjung.

Lalu tertangkap di mataku juga, beberapa panitia _stand_ makanan, minuman, dan souvenir juga sudah hampir selesai mendekor _stand-stand_ mereka. Ada juga beberapa orang yang kukenal sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar situ sembari menunggu waktu _brieffing_.

"Waahh.. sudah ramai sama dekorasi, ya?" komentarku kagum dengan mata berbinar.

"Haha.. iya ya, pasti ramai!" ujar Takeru-kun menanggapi komentarku.

"Aku jadi gugup.." ucap Karin.

Hah?

Perasaan itu cuma sebuah Festival deh, kenapa dia yang gugup?

Lupakan!

"Tapi 'kan pertandingan kita tiga minggu lagi, Karin. Kenapa kau malah gugup begitu?" celetuk Taka sembari membalikkan halaman novel yang sedang dibacanya. Err.. _Night Baron The Series_?

Yang ditanya pun cuma menunduk. "Ha-habis.. kita nanti bertemu banyak orang, terutama anak-anak. Aku jadi khawatir.."

Aku cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang. Hh.. dia tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak kami masih di bangku SMP. "Karin-chan, justru yang harus kita khawatirkan adalah para pemain yang akan mengajari anak-anak soal _Amefuto_," ujarku menasehati gadis berkepang di sebelahku.

Taka mengangguk, mengiyakan nasehatku. "Ya, mereka itu harusnya yang perlu kita khawatirkan. Takutnya mereka melakukan hal-hal aneh."

Ya. Mereka. Mereka, ya mereka! Yang badannya besar-besar berotot, yang biasanya menghancurkan apapun, yang biasanya bawa senjata api kemana-mana, yang biasanya berantem, yang biasanya...

...

Apa lagi ya?

Setelah obrolan singkat itu, kami pun sampai. Sudah terlihat beberapa member tim lain yang tengah jalan-jalan. Eh? Tunggu. Rasanya yang rambut pendek kecoklatan itu aku kenal. Orang yang menurutku seperti bidadari jatuh dari surga tepat di hati semua orang. Eh, tunggu, kok malah lagu itu sih?

...

Lupakan kedodolanku barusan.

Oh, itu Anezaki Mamori-san dari Deimon! Hahaha kok aku bisa pikun sih!

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa mengenal orang seperti Mamori-san yang justru aku sendiri jarang bertemu dengannya—apa lagi ngobrol-ngobrol.

Aku mengenalnya saat aku sedang membeli kue sus di toko Kariya untuk sepupuku yang paling kecil dua minggu lalu. Saat aku akan menyebrangi jalan untuk sampai ke toko itu, aku terserempet motor dua kali hingga tanganku berdarah, dan yang menolongku itu ya Mamori-san! Kami pun mengobrol tentang banyak hal saat ia bersikeras mengantarku pulang. Saat itu aku pun mulai bertukar nomor _handphone_ dengannya.

Aku kagum dengannya. Dia selalu baik terhadap siapapun, termasuk padaku yang baru dikenalnya hari itu juga!

Aku segera berlari ke arah gadis blasteran itu menghampirinya. Sudah lama sejak hari itu kami tidak bertemu lagi.

"Ohayou, Mamori-san~" seruku semangat.

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh ke arahku. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Oh, tampaknya ia lupa padaku. Jelas. Kami baru bertemu sekali dan itu juga kebetulan. Aku ulangi. KEBETULAN.

"Lho? Siapa ya?"

"Ini aku, Mamori-san, Katsushika Fumiki, yang waktu itu diserempet motor dua kali saat mau menyebrang ke toko Kariya!" aku menunjuk diriku sendiri dengan telunjuk. "Yah, tapi mungkin Kakak sudah lupa."

"Hmm.. Oh! Fumi-chan yang itu!? Waahh.. kok kamu ada di sini?"

"Ahaha.. tentu saja, aku dipanggil secara khusus untuk menjadi guide untuk para pengunjung oleh Takeru-kun."

"Ohh, begitu ya," ia melirik lengan kiriku. "Lenganmu tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh, ini? Ini sih sudah sembuh, Kak! Tidak perlu cemas!" jawabku sambil menggerak-gerakkan lengan kiriku.

"Oh ya? Tapi lukamu cukup lebar waktu itu, diserempet dua kali pula!"

"Ahh.. yang begini sih pasti bisa sembuh cepat kok, Kak! Mamori-san jangan terlalu cemas! Yang perlu Kakak cemaskan itu," aku menunjuk seorang pemuda jangkung berambut pirang dan beranting di kedua telinganya.

"Kapten Kakak yang itu! Disini, aku mengundang banyak anak kecil teman sepupuku. Akan bahaya kalau mereka kena pelurunya. Hati-hati." Lanjutku mewanti-wanti.

"Oh, kelihatannya aku setuju denganmu, Fumi-chan.." jawabnya sedikit _sweatdrop_ ketika menatap orang yang kumaksud.

Setelah obrolan beserta nostalgia kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, aku pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Taka-kun, Takeru-kun, dan Karin-chan yang sudah duluan ke dalam Enoshima _Field_, untuk nantinya bersiap mendengarkan pengarahan Bapak Ketua Asosiasi _Amefuto_ Jepang.

**-CBS-**

**Normal POV**

Seorang pemuda berkulit gelap tampak berjalan berdua dengan seorang gadis berkuncir ekor kuda ke arah sebuah stadion yang sekarang ini terlihat agak ramai dengan beberapa orang dan anak-anak berlalu lalang. Dan juga beberapa _stand_ makanan dan minuman yang sudah siap sedia mempromosikan dagangan mereka di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan.

Pemuda itu tampak menengok kiri-kanan, seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Dengan _handphone flip_-nya yang terbuka ada di genggaman tangannya, bisa dipastikan ia sedang berbalas _e-mail_ dengan orang yang dicarinya tersebut.

"Ne, Heiji, orangnya mana sih?" tanya gadis di sebelahnya tampak bingung dengan tingkah pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Iya, bentar! Ini juga lagi dicari! Kau juga, bantu aku dong, Kazuha!" tukas pemuda itu kesal.

"Orangnya memang seperti apa?"

"Dia berambut hitam cepak dengan setelan jas hitam, juga berkacamata. Menunggu di dekat _stand_ souvenir warna kuning dan hitam."

Kazuha—setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat itu—ikut melirik kesana-kemari seperti Heiji, sebelum akhirnya matanya menangkap sebuah _stand_ souvenir bernuansa warna kuning dan hitam dan di sana ada pria bersetelan jas hitam dan berkacamata.

"Oh," Kazuha mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk sosok itu. "Heiji, yang itu bukan?"

"Hm?"

Heiji melihat ke arah yang juga ditunjukkan Kazuha. "Oh, iya! Mungkin dialah pemohon kasus itu!"

Mereka berdua pun segera menghampiri pria yang dimaksud, namun tanpa sengaja Heiji menubruk seorang anak kecil saking terburu-burunya dan akhirnya tercipta _scene_ jatuh paling tidak elit sedunia.

BRUK!

"Aduh.."

"Sakiitt~"

"Heiji!"

Kazuha pun menghampiri Heiji, begitu pula dengan seorang gadis lain yang sepertinya kakak dari anak yang ditabrak Heiji itu.

"Ya ampun! Maafkan anak ini ya! Dia ini kadang tidak melihat jalan!" ujar gadis itu sembari membantu anak kecil itu berdiri.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, lagi pula yang salah ini kakak i—" ucapan Kazuha terputus saat melihat sosok gadis yang ia rasa familiar. Bukan familiar lagi sih, kenal banget malah!

"Ra-Ran-chan!?"

"Eh? Kazuha-chan, ya?"

Heiji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu anak ini pasti.."

"Ya, yang kau tabrak itu aku!" tukas anak itu ketus dengan ekspresi yang sama ketusnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Kazuha penasaran.

"Kami kesini karena diundang sepupunya Shinichi, yang sedang ada _event_ disini," Ran menunjukkan beberapa orang yang terpaut jarak yang tidak begitu jauh. "Bersama Ayah, Sonoko, Grup detektif cilik, dan Profesor Agasa juga."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Lalu, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di Tokyo, Boca Osaka?" tanya Kogoro datar.

"Oh, kami datang karena permintaan klien-ku. Aku mendapatkan permohonan kasus dari yang menyelenggarakan acara ini. Honjou Masaru." Celetuk Heiji.

"Wah! Benarkah?"

Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko sudah ada di samping Conan—Ai juga menyusul. Sepertinya tanpa sengaja mereka mendengar percakapan itu. "Honjou Masaru itu 'kan _Fielder_ terkuat dari Kansai! Hebat! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" kata Mitsuhiko bersemangat.

"Tapi kudengar dia beralih profesi jadi Ketua Asosiasi _Amefuto_ Kansai. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi wajar-wajar saja kalaupun dia ada di sini dan menyuruh kalian datang ke acara yang diselenggarakannya." Ucap Ai dengan gaya bicaranya yang biasa. Yang tentu saja langsung disambut tatapan: Pinter amat ini anak.

Tak lama setelah itu, seorang gadis ber-_side-ponytail _ tampak menghampiri kerumunan itu dengan setengah berlari. Ia memakai kalung _name tag_ sebagai penanda bahwa ia adalah salah satu panitia dari acara ini.

"Ah! Kalian sudah datang rupanya!" ujarnya senang.

"Wah, Fumiki-chan!" Ran ikut tertular semangatnya.

"Selamat datang di Festival _Amefuto_ Jepang!" sedetik kemudian, tatapannya tak sengaja tertuju ke arah Heiji dan Kazuha yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Lho? Heiji dan Kazuha ya?"

Ran menepuk dahinya. "Oh, iya! Kalian belum kenal Fumiki-chan ya?"

"Jadi namanya Fumiki?" tanya Kazuha sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis itu.

"Ya, dia adalah adik sepupunya Shinichi! Baru pindah dari Osaka, dan sekarang mejadi adik kelasku!"

"_Yoroshiku_, Kazuha-san, Heiji-san. Aku sering dengar tentang kalian berdua dari Shinichi-nii," ujar Fumiki sopan. "Kalau begitu baguslah! Makin banyak, makin ramai! Aku, Katsushika Fumiki, akan menemani kalian sebagai _guide_ disini dan akan mengenalkan kepada kalian dunia _Amefuto_."

"E-eh.. tunggu dulu! Kami berdua kemari karena permintaan kasus dari Honjou Masaru!" Heiji menunjuk sebuah _stand_ bernuansa kuning dan hitam. "Dari orang i..tu? Lho? Kok tidak ada?"

"Eh? Honjou-san memanggil kalian ya? Hmm.. mungkin aku bisa bicara pada Taka-kun soal ini, itu pun kalau kalian mau."

"Taka?"

"Iya, dia 'kan anak dari Honjou-san! Dia sekarang ada di sini bersama anggota timnya," Fumiki mengangguk. "Nah, lebih baik kita cepat masuk ke Enoshima _Field_! Di dalam sudah ramai lho!"

**-CBS-**

Seorang pemuda berambut putih panjang tampak berjalan di koridor dengan seragam _Amefuto_-nya minus helm. Ia tampak berjalan tenang sampai ia mendengar sebuah suara yang ia kenal baik di persimpangan koridor. Itu suara ayahnya yang sedang menelepon. Samar-samar ia juga mendengar suara san penelepon.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Aku ingin mengambil apa yang berharga untukmu! Yaahh.. hitung-hitung sebagai bayaran atas apa yang pernah kau lakukan pada anakku.._"

Taka menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Hah? Balasan?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu! Tidak akan pernah!"

"_Khukhukhu.. kita lihat saja nanti. Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Entah itu hari ini, atau saat Christmas Bowl berlangsung._"

A-apa!?

.

.

**-CBS-**

**-TBC-**

Err.. penutupnya kurang efek ya kayaknya?

Pengennya lebih 'Wah' pas penutupnya. Tapi.. aku bingung mau pake kata-kata yang gimana lagi. Berhubung sebentar lagi hari raya Idul Fitri, author mengucapkan **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1434 H **bagi yang merayakannya. Sepertinya untuk chapter ke-3 akan agak lama publishnya, berhubung aku sendiri juga akan mudik lebaran hahahaha *nangis bombay* *geplak!*

Oh iya, terima kasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri buat baca fict-ku! Kak **Undine-yaha**, balasan review-nya kukirim lewat PM. Dan juga, buat Anonymous favoritku yang udah kasih saran dan support ke aku! Dan ini dia balasannya :D~

**Nabilabilang**: Iya, jeje, baru atu! Yang waktu itu sama aku hapus! Haha.. emang kebayang ya kalo si Fumiki pake suara aku? Haha.. cadel-cadel teu puguh gimanaa~ gituh! Tah ini, chapter 2 UPDATE! Baca nya! Cadburry-nya nyusul ngke udah lebaran, pas dapet THR dari mbahku! :P

Akhir kata,

Mind to give me a Review?


	3. Not As Simple As You Have Imagined

Seorang pemuda berambut putih panjang tampak berjalan di koridor dengan seragam _Amefuto_-nya minus helm. Ia tampak berjalan tenang sampai ia mendengar sebuah suara yang ia kenal baik di persimpangan koridor. Itu suara ayahnya yang sedang menelepon. Samar-samar ia juga mendengar suara sang penelepon.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Aku ingin mengambil apa yang berharga untukmu! Yaahh.. hitung-hitung sebagai bayaran atas apa yang pernah kau lakukan pada anakku.._"

Taka menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Hah? Balasan?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu! Tidak akan pernah!"

"_Khukhukhu.. kita lihat saja nanti. Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Entah itu hari ini, atau saat Christmas Bowl berlangsung._"

A-apa!?

Rasa penasaran semakin menjadi saat ia mendengarkan suara Ayahnya bicara. "Aku peringatkan, siapapun kau, aku tidak takut padamu!"

"_Hahahaha.. jangan mentang-mentang kau orang penting lantas aku takut padamu, Honjou,_" jawab suara itu dengan nada mengejek. "_Nah, sekarang ini, nikmati saja waktumu dengan putra tercintamu, Honjou._"

"He-Hei!"

Pemuda berambut putih yang tengah berdiri dengan menjadikan dinding di belakangnya sebagai sandaran punggungnya menunduk, sehingga poni menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Entah mengapa, rasanya masalah ini tidak sesederhana dugaannya.

.

.

.

_Aoihoshi Fiqih's present.._

An Eyeshield 21 and Detective Conan Crossover fiction

Christmas Bowl's Side Story

Chapter 3: Not As Simple As You Have Imagined

_Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichirou-Murata Yuusuke_

_Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

WARNING!

Contains OC and typos (maybe)

_Don't like. Don't read._

**-CBS-**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berkepang tampak melirik kesana kemari, seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Sesekali ia melirik layar _handphone_-nya, memeriksa apakah ada pesan balasan atau tidak. Uhh.. Enoshima _Field_ semakin lama semakin ramai oleh para pengunjung beserta _guide_-nya. Kalau begini, akan semakin sulit juga dicari.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, lalu sedetik kemudian ia berbalik, menuju ke tempat teman se-timnya berada.

"Yamato-kun, Taka-kun sama sekali tidak membalas pesanku,"

"Sudahlah, nanti juga dia datang, kok! Percaya deh!" jawab pemuda berambut kecoklatan bergelombang yang memakai seragam serupa dengan si gadis. "Nah, lebih baik kau bersiap, nanti pasti banyak para pengunjung yang akan kita sambut."

Menurut, gadis itu mengangguk dan berbalik untuk menyimpan tasnya di ruang loker yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak pengurus stadion. Saat tengah berjalan sendiri, tak sengaja Karin berpapasan dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. Gadis ber-_side ponytail_ yang dulunya menjadi murid Akademi Teikoku dan menjadi sahabat pena sejak kepindahannya. Katsushika Fumiki.

"Eh? Fumiki?" Karin melirik orang-orang dibelakang gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan tersebut. "Tamu undanganmu sudah datang ya?"

Yang ditanyai tersenyum senang. "Iya. Tambahan juga dua orang kenalanku yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan tamu-tamuku." Fumiki menunjuk ke arah Heiji dan Kazuha yang membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Kakak ini siapa sih? Kok pakai seragam yang dipakai kakak-kakak yang sedang latihan _Amefuto_ sih?" Tanya Genta bingung, membuat Karin kaget.

Gadis kecil berbando disebelahnya mengangguk. "Iya, memangnya Kakak ini ikut main ya?"

"I-itu.."

"Yang aku tahu, _Amefuto_ itu agak berbahaya untuk perempuan." Ujar Mitsuhiko mengiyakan, membuat Karin semakin gugup. Sedangkan Fumiki terkikik kecil.

"E-eh?"

Ran mengusap dagunya, ikut berpikir. "Iya juga ya, _Amefuto_ 'kan olahraga keras. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh! Mungkin emansipasi wanita!" celetuk Sonoko ngelantur.

"Tapi, kalaupun ini emansipasi wanita, rasanya terlalu berlebihan." Kini giliran Haibara Ai yang berceletuk.

Karin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, agaknya dia malu karena banyak yang berkomentar begitu. Kogoro yang pada dasarnya memang hidung belang dan tidak tahan melihat gadis cantik pun mencoba untuk menggombali _quarterback_ perempuan satu itu.

"Kau tidak perlu malu, karena pakaian apapun yang kau pakai, pesonamu tertap terpancar bagai bulan yang selalu menyinari malam!"

_Mulai deh.._ pikir beberapa orang yang sudah tahu sifat si detektif hidung belang itu sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Ada juga yang ber-_facepalm_-ria seketika mendengar rayuan detektif tidur tersebut karena menganggap itu—mungkin—agaknya memalukan bagi orang sepertinya.

Merasa tak tega Karin ditanyai yang aneh-aneh, Fumiki pun menginterupsi sebelum gadis pemalu itu benar-benar dipojokkan. "Sudahlah, kalian! Dia juga pemain Teikoku, namanya Koizumi Karin. Dia adalah satu-satunya pemain perempuan dalam turnamen ini. Posisinya _Quarterback_."

Setelah dijelaskan begitu, semua yang ada disana ber-oh-ria. Berterimakasihlah, Karin. Karena semua pertanyaan yang ditujukan padamu bisa terjawab hanya dengan satu jawaban yang dilontarkan temannya itu.

"Wah, ramai sekali! Ada apa, Manajer Fumiki-san?" ujar seseorang yang tampaknya tertarik dengan kerusuhan sekelompok orang itu. Yamato.

Yang disebut _Manajer_ langsung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya ke rumput, pertanda bahwa ia sedikit kesal. "Takeru-kun, aku ini sudah bukan lagi manajer kalian! Aku ini mantan. Mantan."

"Hahaha.. tapi 'kan hari ini kau jadi manajer kami untuk sehari ini," Yamato tergelak. "Lagipula, kami belum meresmikan manajer baru kami, jadi anggap saja kau masih ada di posisi manajer Teikoku!"

Fumiki memalingkan wajahnya. "Terserah."

"Wahh~ tampannya~"

Tampaknya beberapa gadis termasuk Sonoko, Ayumi, Kazuha, dan Ran terkagum-kagum dengan sosok Yamato yang.. _well_.. bisa dibilang menawan itu. Terutama Sonoko, yang matanya sudah berbentuk _Love-Love_ dan bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi akan melancarkan aksinya yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Merayu.

"Oh!" Fumiki terkejut, nyaris melupakan sesuatu. "Perkenalkan, namanya adalah Yamato Takeru. _Runningback_ andalan tim Teikoku Alexanders," yang dikenalkan membungkuk hormat, tak lupa senyum penuh percaya dirinya ia keluarkan, membuat semua gadis yang ada disana ber-KYAAA-ria.

"Jadi kakak ini namanya Yamato Takeru?" Ayumi menanggapi.

"Tampannya~" Sonoko mendadak saja menempeli pemuda berambut ikal itu. Jangan tanya apa yang akan dilakukannya, semua pasti tahu sendiri.

Fumiki yang melihat itu cuma cekikikan sendiri. "Hmp.. mungkin untuk bagian ini kita lewat dulu, lebih baik kita langsung saja antar Heiji ke Honjou-san."

Ajakkan itu langsung disambut anggukan sebagian orang, ada juga yang menanggapinya dengan diam saja—merasa setuju karena pasti nanti cepat atau lambat akan menyaksikan ratapan sang Putri Konglomerat jika mereka terus-terusan disana.

"Eh? Fu-Fumiki-chan!" keluhan sang Eyeshield 21 dari Barat itu tak digubris oleh gadis itu, yang malah meninggalkannya bersama gadis berambut pendek yang tengah _kelepek-kelepek_ akibat kegantengannya.

Terkadang kelebihan dalam hal fisik itu tidak selamanya dikaruniai keberuntungan. Terkadang bisa saja sial. Turut berduka saja deh.

.

.

**-CBS-**

.

.

"Nah, Fumiki-chan, ruangannya Honjou-san ada di dekat persimpangan koridor diujung sana," Karin mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah sebuah persimpangan koridor. "Dari sana kau belok kiri saja, nanti ada sebuah pintu yang tulisannya _Ruang Asosiasi Amefuto_."

Fumiki mengangguk. "Arigatou, Karin-chan."

Karin mengangguk. "Ya sudah, aku kembali dulu ke lapangan, ya! Nanti Yamato-kun mencariku."

"Karin, tunggu!"

Gadis berkepang itu nyaris berbalik kembali ke lapangan kalau saja tidak ada yang memanggilnya. Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut putih panjang tampak berjalan cepat, berusaha menghampiri _quarterback_ perempuan itu dengan cepat. Tangan kanannya menenteng helm, tangan kiri menggenggam _wristband _dan sarung tangan. Wajahnya agak tertunduk dan agak _badmood_.

"Taka-kun! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," Karin kembali berbalik saat melihat pamuda itu."_Festival_-nya sudah mau mulai lho!"

Taka mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada orang-orang yang dibawa mantan asisten manajer Teikoku, kemudian beralih pada Fumiki yang menghampirinya dengan senyum.

"Fumiki, tamu-tamu undanganmu sudah datang rupanya. Bukankah seharusnya mereka di luar, bukan disini?" tanyanya heran saat melihat beberapa orang yang ada di koridor dalam stadion.

"Oh, memang seharusnya mereka tidak disini, tapi ada dua tamuku yang memang ada keperluan penting dengan ayahmu, Taka-kun."

Heiji yang sedaritadi diam saja menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Eh? Dia anaknya, Fumiki?"

"Ya," Fumiki tersenyum kepada tamu-tamunya, terutama pada _Shounen Tantei-Dan_. "Perkenalkan, dia ini _Wide Receiver_ andalan Teikoku Alexanders dan juga anak dari fielder terkuat Honjou Masaru, Honjou Taka!"

"Wah, Mitsuhiko! Dia yang waktu itu ada di majalah olahraga yang dibawa Kobayashi-sensei!" sorak Genta senang.

"_Sugoi~_! Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu secara langsung!" jawab Mitsuhiko tak kalah senangnya.

"Katanya dia bisa berjalan di udara ya? Wah, pasti asyik kalau bisa berjalan seperti itu!" Ayumi berceletuk riang. "Seperti dalam dongeng!"

"Dia disebut begitu karena dia pemegang lompat jauh tertinggi untuk tingkat SMU. Katanya dia dilatih keras oleh ayahnya sendiri, Honjou Masaru." Kini giliran bocah berkacamata yang berbicara, yang ditanggapi dingin oleh gadis kecil di sebelahnya.

"Wah, kalian pintar sekali." Taka memakai sarung tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Fumiki, ada keperluan apa tamumu dengan ayahku?"

Gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan itu menyentuh dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya sembari menatap langit-langit, pertanda ia sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Ehm.. kalau tidak salah, tamuku ini mendapat sebuah permohonan kasus dari ayahmu."

"Permohonan kasus?"

"Ya. Itulah sebabnya ada detektif disini."

Taka melebarkan matanya, lalu menatap satu-persatu orang yang dibawa Fumiki. Ada satu-dua orang yang ia pikir pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Mungkin saja ia pernah melihatnya di TV, koran, atau majalah yang sering ia baca.

Karin mengerutkan dahi. "Kasus?" ia melirik Taka. "Memangnya terjadi sesuatu, Taka-kun?"

"Entah," _wide receiver_ itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi akhir-akhir ini Ayah sering mendapat telepon entah dari siapa dan selalu marah tiap kali menjawabnya."

Mata Heiji menyipit. "Benarkah?"

"Iya," _Wide Receiver_ Teikoku itu berbalik, yang awalnya bermaksud kembali ke lapangan malah kembali ke arah semula dimana ia muncul pertama kali. "Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku ikut kalian. Aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke ruangan ayahku."

Fumiki membelalakkan matanya. "A-apa!? Kami bisa sendiri, kok! Lagipula kau sudah harus ke lapangan sekarang!"

"Tenanglah, Manajer, masih ada _Wide Receiver_ lain yang bisa mendemonstrasikan simulasi latihan _passing_ disana. Kurang satu juga tidak akan ada pengaruhnya, mereka masih bisa melakukannya." Jawab Taka dingin.

Mengabaikan panggilan yang—menurutnya—menyebalkan itu, Fumiki mendengus kesal. Walaupun Taka itu dikenal dingin dan tenang, tapi dia tetap saja manusia. Kadang sifat keras kepalanya muncul. Kalau sudah begini, mau tak mau ia harus menyetujuinya. "Terserah."

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku duluan!"

Setelah itu, Karin pergi menuju lapangan stadion sementara yang lain termasuk Taka pergi ke Ruang Asosiasi tempat Honjou Masaru berada.

**-CBS-**

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!"

Cklek!

"Lho? Taka? Ada apa?" tampak seorang pria paruh baya berkacamata hendak berdiri dari kursinya, ingin menghampiri anaknya.

"Ayah, ada seseorang yang mencari Ayah," Jawab Taka sambil menunjuk kebelakang dengan ibu jarinya. "Katanya dia mengaku sebagai detektif."

Taka sedikit melipir, mengisyaratkan bahwa tamu dadakan Fumiki boleh masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Heiji yang merasa dipersilakan pun berjalan masuk, diikuti oleh beberapa orang lainnya.

"Oh! Hattori Heiji! Aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu!" ujar Masaru senang saat pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu masuk. "Teman-temanmu juga boleh masuk."

Setelah mendapat izin, orang-orang pun diperbolehkan masuk. Fumiki yang memang orangnya agak sungkan pun sedikit ragu untuk masuk. "Err.. benar nih boleh masuk? Aku merasa tidak enak, aku 'kan tidak punya kepentingan disini."

"Fumiki juga boleh masuk, kalian boleh masuk," Masaru melirik lima orang anak yang termasuk dalam rombongan itu. "Aku sudah pernah mendengar juga soal anak-anak ini. _Shounen Tantei-Dan_ yang sering sekali memecahkan kasus bahkan yang sulit untuk dipecahkan orang dewasa sekalipun!"

Gadis berambut hitam kecokelatan itu melirik Taka, yang hanya mengedikkan kepala, pertanda ia disuruh masuk. Karena nanti percuma saja, akhirnya ia memilih untuk menurut saja dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Taka, maaf, tapi untuk saat ini kau belum boleh mendengarkan hal ini." Masaru menepuk bahu anaknya sambil menggiringnya keluar ruangan.

"Ta-tapi, Ayah.."

"Sudahlah, Taka, menurut saja!"

KLAP!

"Nah, sudah pergi." Gumam Masaru dengan cengiran lebar, membuat semua orang di sana bingung.

Setelah mengunci pintu, pria berambut hitam itu kemudian menyuruh rombongan itu duduk di sofa besar yang ada di sana sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal. Masaru kemudian menjabat tangan Heiji dan Kogoro, yang sebelumnya sempat memperkenalkan diri secara resmi pada Ketua Asosiasi _Amefuto_ Jepang tersebut.

"Lho? Kenapa Taka-kun disuruh keluar?" Tanya Ran keheranan.

Masaru menghela nafas. "Itu karena aku belum bisa menceritakan apapun tentang masalah ini kepadanya, bisa-bisa dia kepikiran samapai _Christmas Bowl_ nanti."

"Oh, iya, bisa langsung diceritakan apa masalahnya, Honjou-san?" Tanya Heiji _to the point_.

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Ya. Ini bermula saat aku menerima telepon dari seseorang beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Apa paman kenal dengan penelpon itu?" Tanya Conan, yang langsung disambut jitakkan khas dari Mouri Kogoro.

"Heh! Anak kecil tidak usah ikut campur!"

"_Itte~_"

"Ayah, sudahlah, biarkan saja! Mungkin kalau Conan dan teman-temannya ikut menyelidiki, mereka bisa bantu!"

Yang diomeli begitu cuma mencibir jengkel. Tentu saja. Dia itu 'kan Detektif! Detektif terkenal, hebat, dan sebutan-sebutan agung lainnya. Yah.. meskipun semua orang tidak tahu sesuatu dibalik nama tenarnya tersebut kecuali beberapa orang yang.. _You know who_.

Masaru tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, kok, Mouri-san, aku setuju pendapat putrimu. Ada baiknya kalau mereka mendengarkan, siapa tahu bisa bantu."

"Iya! Kami ini adalah Grup Detektif paling hebat!" ujar Genta penuh semangat.

Mitsuhiko mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya! Jangan remehkan anak kecil!"

"Terkadang anak kecil bisa mengalahkan orang dewasa, lho." Ai pun ikut berorasi, meskipun nada bicaranya itu tidak bisa disebut berorasi.

Fumiki cuma diam, tidak berkata apapun. Merasa bahwa kasus-kasus seperti ini bukanlah keahliannya. Lebih tepatnya, dia masih belajar. Lebih baik duduk manis, diam dan mendengarkan dengan baik. Seperti Profesor Agasa dan Kazuha yang sedaritadi cuma diam mendengarkan.

"Ehem.. dia sepertinya punya dendam tersendiri. Dia berkata: _Aku ingin mengambil apa yang berharga untukmu!__. Begitu."_

_"Mungkin dia memang punya dendam padamu." Baru saja dibicarakan di atas, akhirnya Profesor Agasa angkat bicara._

_Kogoro mengelus dagunya. "Tapi, sesuatu yang berharga itu bisa saja harta, cinta, dan.."_

_"Anak."_

_Semua menoleh ke arah Heiji sedetik setelah pemuda Osaka itu memotong perkataan Kogoro. "Itu sebabnya kau menyuruh Taka pergi?"_

_Yang ditanya menunduk sedih. "Ya. Benar. Orang itu.. tampaknya mengincar Taka. Bukan tampaknya lagi, tapi memang sedang mengicarnya! Aku yakin itu!"_

_"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"_

_"Karena akhir-akhir ini, setiap Taka pulang sekolah, dia selalu bercerita bahwa dia selalu merasa diikuti seseorang!"_

_Conan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Berarti memang benar-benar mengincar ya.."_

_Kedua tangan Fumiki mengepal, seolah sedang menahan sebuah kekhawatiran. Jadi.. ini masalah serius, bukan main-main. Begitu juga semua orang yang ada disana, memasang ekspresi nyaris serupa—kecuali tiga orang anak kecil disana yang sepertinya masih belum begitu mengerti tentang masalahnya._

_Fumiki mendongakkan wajahnya. "Berarti, kita harus menjaganya, 'kan?"_

_"Kau benar, Fumiki-chan. Kita harus menjaganya." Ujar Kazuha._

_"Itulah sebabnya aku memanggil Heiji," Masaru berdeham sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku ingin dia menyelidiki masalah ini, memecahkannya, dan menemukan pelakunya!"_

_Heiji mengangguk mantap, tak lupa senyumannya yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya. "Ya, aku terima kasus ini dengan senang hati, dan aku pastikan orang itu akan masuk ke dalam jeruji besi!"_

_"Terima kasih," Masaru mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua orang yang ada disana. "Karena kebetulan ada Mouri Kogoro dan juga __Shounen Tantei-Dan__ di sini, mungkin kalian bisa membantu mempercepat penyelesaian kasus ini!"_

_Fumiki berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku akan membantu! Aku ingin membantu kalian semampuku!"_

_"Tentu saja, kurasa kau bisa diandalkan, Katsushika Fumiki."_

_Setelah itu, terdengar sorak-sorai __Shounen Tantei-Dan__ karena mendapatkan kasus baru—sebetulnya yang bersorak cuma tiga di antara lima, sisanya hanya tersenyum simpul atau menyeringai senang karena mendapatkan sebuah misteri yang menunggu untuk dipecahkan._

_Tanpa mereka semua sadari, di balik satu-satunya pintu yang menjadi akses keluar-masuk ruangan tersebut, berdiri seseorang. Pemuda berambut putih panjang yang menjadi kebanggaan Teikoku Alexanders. Wajah tampannya tampak menyiratkan keterkejutan yang amat sangat._

_Semua pembicaran mereka yang ada di dalam ruangan tampaknya telah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ia tujukan pada ayahnya. Sepertinya dugaannya benar. Seratus persen tepat sasaran._

_It's not as simple as you have imagined, Taka-kun._

_._

_._

_._

_**-CBS-**_

_**-TBC-**_

_…_

_…_

_Krik-krik-krik_

_Huaaa.. mohon ampuni saya! Saya benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk membuat kalian menunggu lama untuk __chapter__ 3! *sembah sujud*_

_Bukannya saya sengaja, tapi saya baru selesai ospek dan sekarang mencari-cari waktu untuk meneruskan __fict__ penuh dengan keabalan saya sendiri. Saya sendiri agaknya malas membawa laptop ke kampus karena berat. 'Kan repot dong di angkotnya!_

_Selain itu, saya juga sibuk bergalau-ria untuk memilih UKM yang tersedia, setelah saya bergabung dengan paduan suara dan DKM, saya penasaran ingin masuk BEM. Tapi saya makin galau karena kalau saya masuk BEM, berarti waktu untuk meng-__update__fict__ akan berkurang drastis! Karena yang mendaftar BEM harus diseleksi lagi, doakan semoga saya tidak masuk ya! *sesat*_

_Terima kasih untuk __**Tonegawa Rie**__-san, __review__-mu sudah saya balas di PM, tetap ikuti ceritanya yaa~ :))_

_Dan juga untuk yang __anonymous__ alias tidak __login__:_

_**Red-Hot Habanero**__: Minal aidin juga ya~ *telat* Arigatou, sudah mau nungguin __fict__ ngaret ini. Saya juga iseng bikin __crossover__ beginian, dan ketika saya cek, ternyata ini adalah __crossover__ pertama di Indonesia, dan kedua didunia! Terharu saya! :'D_

_Kalau mau bikin, ayo bikin! Biar ada temen, hehehe :P_

_Soal Sena, mungkin __chapter__ depan saja, ya? Saya usahakan __update__-nya nggak ngaret seperti ini ._._

_Arigatou, ya~ tetap ikuti terus! ;)_

_**Guest**__: Peh.. kalau mau __review__, tulis namamu, kek! Aku jadi nyangkanya kamu itu orang lain. -_-_

_Sori ngaret, kau taulah, aku beres ospek. Capek demi apalah! Seminggu jalannya jadi kayak nenek-nenek, padahal ospeknya cuma satu hari doangan!_

_Astagfirullah, kamu sampe ngebayangin gitu? Yaelah, aku aja yang nulis kagak pernah ngebayangin begitu kok! Dan.. jangan ngakak, ini bukan __fict__ humor._

_Arigatou~ ikutin terus yaaaa~ :D_

_Akhir kata,_

_Review?_


End file.
